Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (“WLANs”), allow mobile devices to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Through network discovery communications with the WLAN, a mobile device, wireless terminal, or station (“STA”) may obtain network information about an access point or access network. Access Network Query Protocol (“ANQP”) may allow the mobile device to request additional network information prior to establishing network connectivity. Such network information may include access to particular subscription service provider (“SSP”) networks (“SSPN”), roaming agreements to allow connections from wireless clients associated with different SSPs, authentication capabilities to enable secure communications, support for emergency services or support for particular types of multimedia access (e.g., audio and/or video streaming, downloading, etc.). However, other network information not provided by ANQP, such as the availability of third party services, may only be provided following the establishment of a connection or association with that network. Depending on the services available, a mobile device may need to disconnect or disassociate with that network and pursue a different network. Accordingly, there may not be a way of discovering services available for a particular network without authenticating and associating with the network.